


Through the Dark Void

by Lucicelo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Fondness, Humor, No Name Villain, Portals, Rescue, Usagi is Sailor Cosmos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: During the heat of battle, Robin was pushed through a portal by the enemy. While floating in the darkness, he didn't expect a woman to appear out of nowhere to save him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Through the Dark Void

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic where Damian met Cosmos due to a villain opening up a portal and he is sucked into it. Since she travels through different dimensions, she would be the one to help him out. 
> 
> After _Silver Strands_ , I enjoyed writing scenes with Damian and Sailor Cosmos. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

The panicked expression on Batman's face was Robin's last image before the portal closed before his eyes. A fraction of a second passed before he began tossing different weapons to break open the hole. The laughter of the new villain _echoed_ through the small space as the portal closed off. This further enraged Robin as he reached out his hands to the direction of the hole.

When he tried to step toward the direction of the portal's entrance, he couldn't step on _anything_ solid. He realized he floated in the air. After minutes of stretching his arms, he lowered them once the adrenaline stopped.

None of his attempts gave him results.

To his relief, the villain's laughter faded into _silence_.

From the beginning, the man's irritating voice almost caused him to divert from Batman's plan and punch him in the face. Although, his previous annoyance over a problem in his civilian life transferred into his hero patrols. An issue he still worked on as to not release his fury onto the villains of Gotham.

Batman kept a controlled and cool persona. He didn't need to show obvious aggression when his intimidating aura did the work for him. His _relentless_ means of stopping villains made him an _unstoppable_ force.

Honing in on his old training, he breathed through his nose to contemplated his options. Relaxing his body, he opened one of the pockets of his belt and grabbed a small flashlight. Turning it on, he moved it around the void. As he maneuvered himself in different directions to spot _any_ form of life, his stomach dropped at the realization that he was in the middle of _nothing_.

Considering their foe opened a portal through magical means, he would have to stay put until someone _retrieved_ him. Better yet, Batman might grab the remote of the device and reopen the portal for him to escape _without_ assistance.

He hoped for the latter.

Better than having one of their associates _rescue_ him from the portal.

All of a sudden, a beam of light broke through the darkness of the room. Keeping a hand on his flashlight, he covered his eyes with the back of his other hand to block the light. Squinting his eyes, the light dissipated enough for him to see the form of a woman with long flowing hair.

He looked at the woman, expecting to see a familiar face. It didn't take long for him to realize that he _didn't_ recognize her.

Pushing aside her different ethnicity, he didn't recall _any_ new magic users in Batman's database. Batman kept an updated list on _every_ single hero _and_ villain in the world. He detailed any available piece of information alongside weaknesses and strengths. This was to make sure he had the upper hand to subdue any hero who became rogue or mind controlled against the world.

Then again, this woman could have operated on her own terms without alerting anyone. Although, her appearance made him doubt her prowess. Her bright blue eyes popped against her pale skin and long silver heart bun ponytails. Her white outfit with rainbow accents and long cape were unforgettable details.

None of the heroines he encountered sauntered around in a short skirt with _thin heels_. Many preferred a thick chunk heel in order to support their weight or to cushion their falls. Then again, he remembered his mother take down a group of men in _stiletto_ _heels_ without _any_ issues.

"I _knew_ I sensed a disturbance in between one of my portals." The woman held onto her staff as she hit the palm of her hand with her closed fist. "Hey kid! How did you get in here? Failed time travel experiment? Mad scientist imprisoned you here? Villain?"

" _Villain_."

The Asian woman sighed. "It's _always_ a villain. Honestly, I haven't gotten a magic user stuck in between dimensions in _decades_. They were always so much fun to make fun of. Honestly, those stuffy purebloods always-"

Robin gritted his teeth to stop himself from _snapping_ at the stranger. He imagined Pennyworth's comments on the consequences of grinding his teeth, but this helped him keep his composure. The woman's constant talking wasted _his_ time. Batman _needed_ him back in their own dimension to assist him.

Coughing out loud, Robin demanded. "Can you send me back?"

She paused in her monologue before she beamed. "Oh, that's _easy_. I just have to feel your aura before I pinpoint it to the right dimension. I don't want to send you into the wrong one after all." Her hand developed a glow as she placed it on top of Robin's head. "Anyways, my name is Sailor Cosmos. What's your name?"

Robin noted the obvious superhero name, which was why he told her his own. "Robin."

Cosmos ruffled his hair in amusement. "Ah, of course, your dimension has _all_ those heroes. You lot have a lot more property damage than I expected. Then again, heroes tend to forget their surroundings and focus on beating the bad guy. But wait...what number are you?"

Robin removed her hand off of him instead of slapping it away. " _None_ of _your_ business."

Cosmos glowing hand dissipated. "You are _grumpier_ than the last Robin I helped out." She ignored his glare as she continued. "I think the one I encountered was more of a smartass. He always made fun of the villains he encountered with Batman."

Robin's eyebrow twitched of Cosmos' commentary about Todd. From her teasing tone, she was the sort of woman who enjoyed _toying_ with people for a laugh. Similar to the line of ex Robins before him.

"Anyways." Cosmos gathered energy in her hand as she waved it in a circle. A portal appeared before them, showing the ongoing battle. "Would you look at that, the baddie is _still_ monologuing. _Yikes_." She made her staff disappear before she winked at Robin. "Want to make a grand entrance?"

* * *

The moment Cosmos stepped into Gotham, she wasted no time to exclaim. " _Hey!_ You in the tacky magician outfit!" She didn't flinch when Batman's attention went onto her as well as the no name villain. "Who told you that it was okay to interfere in _my_ portals?" Waving her hand, the portal closed behind her. "It's dangerous to shove any _little_ thing in them."

Hidden behind her cape, she heard Robin grumbling about his _oncoming_ growth spurt. It took all of her control _not_ to laugh at Robin's _offended_ tone. Peeking over her shoulder, she noticed that he crossed his arms and glared down at the concrete. Goodness, the young man unknowingly _endeared_ himself to her.

Maybe, her _imbedded_ motherly instinct blared out when it came to _sassy_ children. She tended to encounter the most precocious children during her travels. They reminded her so much of Chibiusa, her unborn daughter from a _different_ future timeline.

Her decision in bringing world peace to her universe brought her disastrous. One of the many consequences, resulted in having lost the chance of conceiving her.

Of course, she could always find a man to create a child, but the resulting child would n _ever_ be Chibiusa. Besides, she found herself as a mentor or a godmother to various children. The ache _dwindled_ overtime, but she developed a fondness for children with _pink_ hair.

Turning back to the villain, she readied to launch an attack when Batman sent a barrage of batarangs. He used her as a distraction in order to take down the villain. His moves were jarring, almost desperate as he viciously defeated the villain.

Impressed at the precision of his hits, Cosmos whistled. "Nice."

Robin peered from behind Cosmos cape as he voiced out loud. "He is hitting harder than usual. Batman tends to divert his energy to avoid exhaustion during patrols."

Cosmos muttered. "You can _tell_?"

" _Easily_." Robin watched as Batman hogtied the villain before kicking him off the platform of the device.

Cosmos chuckled behind her fist. "Well, _damn_. My eyes must be failing me. Old age must be catching up to me."

"Maybe."

Cosmos looked down at Robin and noted the serious expression on his face. "You...are playing with me. Right?"

Robin smirked. "You figure it out."

The villain's wails reached their ears causing them to look in the same direction. Batman stomped over toward them, pulling the villain by the scruff of his neck. Cosmos smiled to disguise her inner nervousness of Batman's _intimidating_ stride.

"Now, before you say anything to me." Cosmos moved her long cape to reveal Robin. _Unharmed_ and _safe_. "Here you go Batman. Please, keep a closer eye on your _chicks_. I'm not always paying attention to my portal dimensions. You're lucky I was taking a break and noticed the sudden shift."

Despite his cheek, Robin bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for your assistance."

Cosmos returned the gesture with a huge smile. "No problem! I _love_ helping people. Please, have better vigilance in the future."

Robin nodded his head before he rushed toward Batman's side. "I'm unharmed."

"Good." Batman then turned his attention onto Cosmos. "Thank you for bringing Robin back."

Cosmos rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "No need to thank me. I have a soft spot for kids. I wasn't about to leave him in the darkness for long." Putting her hand up in the air, her staff reappeared. "Well, this is where we will say our goodbyes. But, don't worry." She waved her hand, causing a portal to appear before her. "I tend to vacation in his dimension from time to time. You'll see me again.".

**_The end._ **


End file.
